Jayla Diamonds
Jayla Diamonds, the Daughter of the White Queen and a Wonderlandian, Enrolled in Ever After High After the rabbit hole was sealed and After she was forced out of Wonderland. She is a Royal but hated the fact that she had to marry the future white king whom she has no feelings for. However, She sadly signed the storybook of legends on Legacy Day and surrendered to her destiny. Personality Jayla is rather short tempered but can be pretty calm at times. She enjoys Swimming and Pageants but dislikes people bossing her around. She thinks that she has a choice on what she wants to do but she doesn't believe anyone can rewrite their destiny. Her Story Past Shortly after Lily, the oldest child of the White Queen and White King was found, they soon had another child who was Jayla Diamonds. Jayla grew up in a Royal family in Wonderland with strict rules. She also participated in several Beauty Pageants and was often pushed by her mother to win the biggest prizes. Now at Ever After High, She still participates in Pageants that are held by her mother. Destiny Jayla is destined to be with the future White King and become the next White Queen of wonderland. She looks forward in following her mother's footsteps but she hates the fact that she has to marry the future white king. The reason for that is simple, she has no feelings for him. However, she sadly sealed her fate by signing the storybook of legends on Legacy Day. Relationships Family Jayla's mother, the White Queen is not only her pageant coach but also her mother whom she cares deeply for. She also cares for her father who is the White King of Wonderland. Even though Jayla never met her older sister lily, her mother has told Jayla about her before. Mainly because Jayla never met her, she doesn't really consider her as family and doesn't really care much about her. Friends Jayla considers Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts and Madeline Hatter as not only fellow wonderlandians but also consider them as her best friends forever after. Duchess and Monique Wolf is also considered as one of her close friends. Romance Even though Jayla is destined to be with the future white king of wonderland, she has no feelings for him and instead has a big crush on Hopper Croakington. Appearance Hair and Facial Appearance Jayla was born with a mixture of black and brown hair which makes people wonder if she really is related to the White Queen. She has tan skin and dark brown eyes. As for makeup, she likes to put on grey makeup and glitter. Casual Outfit She wears a white dress with grey puffy sleeves, two chains with charms attached, a grey bow on her head, a silver ring and finally, a grey choker. She wears a pair of grey leggings and a pair of white high heel shoes. Legacy Day Outfit She wears a white off-the-shoulders dress, grey leggings, a white sparkly tiara and a pair of grey high heel shoes. She puts up her hair in a high ponytail and has dyed it completely black with white streaks. As for her makeup, she has on grey makeup as usual with glitter. Quotes "Maddie and Kitty aren't the only ones that can hear the narrators. I can hear them perfectly well too!" "I kinda miss the madness in wonderland to be honest. I never left and now... it's just really tough to accept the fact that the rabbit hole is sealed up." Trivia * An Ask.fm account might be set up for you guys to ask Jayla any questions. * She actually resembles a backgrounder in Ever After High in terms of the bow and wavy hair. * There is a Wattpad account for Jayla Diamonds @X_Jayla_X follow if you wish to! * Hopper has no clue that Jayla has a huge crush on him! * Jayla has no clue if Hopper likes her back (she hopes he does even though he focuses on Briar way too much) * Drawing is drawn by the character's owner/creator (which is me) Note DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING, ONLY I CAN EDIT AS I AM THE CREATOR. IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM (usually spelling) WITH ANYTHING ON MY PAGE, TELL ME. I REPEAT, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EDIT ANYTHING, ONLY ME. Photo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland